


Jasper X Reader- Scream My Name

by Thongchan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jasper is my waifu, Need more Jasper X Reader stories, Short Story, erotic stuff, just written an erotic exercise prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper wants you to scream out her name as you both made love on the bed</p><p>What else can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper X Reader- Scream My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I written two of the erotic prompt exercises for Jasper X Reader and I chose this one, because I was pretty much proud of how I written this one.
> 
> It may be extremely short, but I will make a longer one.. Can't promise you that, though.

"You like that, don't you?"

Jasper was thrusting her hips into you, as you were moaning in great pleasure. The bed was rocking against the wall each time she kept thrusting into your privates over and over again, nonstop.

"Yes..! Yes, I do...!!" You whaled as you held onto her tightly.

"Then, scream out my name. I want everyone to know who you're getting pounded by..." Jasper said as she sped up the pace, making your boobs bounce up and down.

"Jasper.." You said.

"Louder.."

"Jasper..."

"LOUDER!!"

"JASPER!! JASPER!!!" You screamed out her name in pleasure as you're about to climax.

Jasper smirked in triumph as she thrusted few more times before releasing her warm cum inside you and panted. You were also panting as you both laid next to each other in bed and held one another.

"I love you, Jasper..." You said as you snuggled into her chest.

"I love you too, Y/N.." Jasper relied back as she wrapped her large, muscular arms around your naked body, pulled you close, and begin to drift off into deep sleep.

You smiled as you drifted off to sleep as well, ending the night for the both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper is like my wifey, really.  
> We really need more Jasper X Reader fics written on here, like for real.  
> It's like every girls' fantasy to have more fics ;A;


End file.
